Fall Rain
by bitesizedallyx3
Summary: Rain isn't only sadness or tears. It could be the beginning of something better. The rain could bring impossibilities into something possible. :]
1. Meeting in the Rain

Three Part Trilogy: Fall

Sasuke x Hinata

Meeting in the Rain

Many people would say the rain represents tears, represents sadness, but however, not many people thought of the rain as a joyful thing. As it differs nowadays and the ancient times, the rain was usually a blessing to farmers, but now society changed and us, teenagers don't really find it amusing. However, I never would've expected the rain to be my matchmaker. I used to dislike the rain because the soil would get muddy and mud would usually make me graceful manner go away. I'm known to be shy, but I'm just like this because I don't want anybody to know who I truly am. Only a few knows me, but I'm not going to complain. Me? I'm Hyuuga Hinata.

Well, my love life was a failure in the beginning. I was still crushing over that hyperactive ninja even though I'm 15 already. I've became friends with Ino, at first I thought Sakura was a nice girl, but who would've known that she's so violent when it came to … what's that guy's name? Uchiha Sasuchie or something. I've heard he was cute looking or as some other fan girls had said… hot. Who could've known that one day when I was out with my two best friends… Ino and Tenten, things would change?

We were sitting in a café waiting for our food. Tenten and Ino was like me, single but crushing. Ino had a minor bruise on her forearm from Sakura. I suppose she got too close to Sasuke by accident and Sakura came up to her and started a fight with her. Ino no longer likes Sasuke but was crushing on someone that would never like her. Shikamaru that is, but he was already dating Temari. It's a pity. Ino used to be so mean to him but when she realized that she actually loved him all along, she was guilt stricken.

"Hey look, it's starting to rain." Ino said looking out the glass pane.

"Hm… it was sunny just a moment ago." Tenten commented. I just nodded slowly. The waitress came along with our food and drinks. After we ate up, we found out the rain became harder. I sighed.

"Ino-chan, Tenten-chan, I'll be going now." I saw their mouth move to protest. I shook my head as I walked out. I was walking down the road and deep in thought.

"Ouch!" I heard from under me. I looked down and saw the figure of a guy. I assumed he wasn't lying there for a long time. I stumbled back in shock. Unknown to me, I stumbled into the middle of the road where there would be cars. A car was speeding in the rain and I was frozen. I didn't know when I was pulled back, but the car rushed past and the rain water splashed onto my clothes. I looked up and saw onyx eyes staring back at my own pale lavender eyes. The guy in front of me has raven hair with streaks of blue. His whole attitude calls out blue for some mysterious reason.

"WHERE ARE YOU…SASUKE-KUN?" The voice of Sakura broke out. The guy who had his arm around my waist slid his hand to my wrist and ran as fast as possible. You would probably say being a ninja in a small village would get you to know everyone… but somehow during my academy days and genin days, I spent it thinking of Naruto. He never noticed me. He noticed almost everybody in the village, but little old me. Sad isn't it? And so, I'll have to move on. I never knew the Famous Uchiha Sasuke was this hot with the rock hard chest of his. Gods, no wonder Haruno Sakura was practically head over heels obsessively over him.

We reached the abandoned Uchiha Manor. It was as big as Hyuuga Manor, but emptier. Way emptier. He dragged me in and locked the doors.

"Sorry about that."

"I should say sorry, Uchiha-san." I said smiling at him. It hurt me inside… because someone being so nice to me reminded me of all the times I was nice to Naruto. Uchiha-san asked me to wait a while and went somewhere. He came back cleaned up and handed me some clothes.

"Change into it while your clothes go into the washing machine." I mutely nodded and went somewhere to change. I came back out and handed him my dirty clothes with a thank you.

He disappeared into some room and come back out with a nod. I looked outside and felt like crying. The rain reminded me of all the times I tried to protect Naruto from Kiba, making him mad at me for weeks. Was it worth it? To risk friendship for someone who does not even notice you…it's not, not at all worth it.

I felt steam rise to my face and I looked up. I saw Uchiha-san holding a cup of green tea out to me. I smiled slightly but my eyes blurred in tears. I took the cup of tea and realized then how cold I was.

"Aren't you Hyuuga Hinata? The heiress of Hyuuga family and the one who always chases after Naruto?" Uchiha-san asked me. I looked out the window and slowly nodded.

"I don't want to think of him. He never notices me, so what's the point. Can we not mention him?" Uchiha-san nodded.

"Want to be friends?" I looked at him shocked. Uchiha-san was asking timid me to be friends… quite surprising. Uchiha-san raised his eyebrows as to ask me if I wanted to or didn't want to. I smiled and nodded.

"If you want to be friends with me, I have a few things I want to compromise on. Is it okay?" I asked. I don't know why I even bothered, but I want to see if it's possible.

"Sure, say it." Uchiha-san said not so demanding, which was quite a surprise. According to rumors, Uchiha-san was a cold person like Neji-ni-san, but then I guess I could deal with cold people.

"1) whenever we talk, you must NEVER mention that dude again." I waited for his response.

"Err… Naruto?" I glared at him with my byakugen glare. He nodded and smirked.

"2) Promise me your fan girls won't pounce on me." I said.

"Can't guarantee that." I sighed and nodded.

"3) you can't be mean to Ino-chan and Tenten-chan either."

"But Ino…"

"She don't like you, I can guarantee you that." He paused and then nodded.

"4th and final one… Hang out with me and the girls once in a while, and bring anyone besides Naruto… like people you can talk to. We're going shopping tomorrow, want to come?"

"WHAT? SHOPPING?"

I nodded fearing the worse.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME. ME SHOPPING?"

"Hey, mister, If you want to be friends then aren't friends suppose to comment on stuff and be truthful? I trust you that's why I'm asking you."

"but… do I have to?" Oh wow, that's a first Mr. Uchiha Sasuke-san WHINING! Reporters of Konoha, a true KODAK moment. I smirked mentally.

"Yes, mister baby." I cooed with a smirk. He groaned.

"Oh great, my reputation's ruined now." I laughed at him.

"So, yes or no? Now that I've go blackmail…" I trailed off with a smirk. He nodded grimly. He turned his back and I shouted yes to myself while bringing my fist in the air and bringing them down as a sign of victory. I smirked; I loved how Ino and Tenten changed me from very shy to outgoing. They were the best.

"I'll check on your clothes." He came back with the clothes dried. I smiled at him and took it. I changed and came back out. I smiled at him and ran up to him, pecked him on the cheek and turned to leave.

"You're leaving already, Hyuuga-chan?" I nodded. He gave me an umbrella and I smiled at him. I bounced out the door.

I could tell, this would be a nice beginning of a new friendship. After all, even a rock needs a reason to stay still, right?

A/N: Dang… shouldn't try to write Sasuke fics ever again . He seems too… OOC ;P . W/e hope you enjoy : .


	2. Dancing in the Rain

A/N: Forgot to say… This story is dedicated to my best friend who's a hopeless romantic like me ;P and plus, she loves the pairing Sasuke&Hinata. So it's ESPECIALLY for her, since I'm not that good with this couple. Hopefully… Sasuke isn't too OOC :D . Enjoy and special thanks to those who reviewed. I think this chapter will be a bit shorter … but please do enjoy.

Three Part Trilogy: Fall

Sasuke x Hinata

Part II: Dance in the Rain

It's been a few weeks since Uchiha-kun and I became close friends. It might be quite fast to fall for him, but these few weeks, he's been nothing but kind to me. It's quite funny whenever I'm with him; he tries to point out the face of people around us. Especially that of Uzumaki-san.

However, I started falling in love with the weather of rain.

"Hyuuga-chan!" I was standing in the rain again; it's been raining for a while. Uchiha-kun keeps worrying about me getting sick in the rain.

"Uchiha-kun" I greeted with a smile. I don't care where we are, but I've got a sudden urge to dance. I noticed we're in his training grounds and I smiled. The grass here was so green and the raindrops on the grasses were so beautiful.

Flashback -

"Hina-chan, Ten-chan, what is your dream?" Ino-chan asked us one time when we visited her at her flower shop.

"What do you mean? Like sleeping dream?" Ten-chan asked, we all laughed.

"Of course not, silly Ten. I mean like romance dream… your ideal romance scene… yea, that's what I mean." Ino-chan said as she picked up a yellow mixed with red rose and twirled it in between her fingers.

"I wish for a dance in the rain or a kiss in the rain. That's all I hope for." I said as I looked at the tulips. Tulips have been my favorite flowers for I don't know what reason. Maybe they're attracting to the eyes… I won't know.

"I want to be on a mountain while it's snowing, under the full moon waiting for sunrise." Tenten said as she fingered a pink lily. The lilies look heavenly yet deadly in her eyes. The lilies reminded her of her name because her parents named her Tenten in the meaning of Heaven but having to grow up without them, she was deadly… fought and lived with weapons to protect herself. As of now, Tenten's accuracy could be past 200 and nobody has yet to beat her record.

"How about you, Ino-chan?" I asked her.

"Simple, mist, meadow, flowers." We looked at Ino blankly. I sighed.

"Do you think it'll happen though?" Ten-chan asked.

We shrugged and walked out of the flower shop after Ino told her mom. We went to Ten-chan's house and played cards for a while. She cooked, even though the girl didn't look like she can cook, being alone for 11 years made her able to cook.

"I wish someone can cook wonderful food so in the future, we never have to eat out unless special occasions." I said suddenly. Ino laughed at my randomness.

"Sometimes, I wonder if we changed you for the better or for the more straightforward." Ten-chan said. I laughed… being with them are great and fun times.

- End Flashback 

Right now could be a perfect timing to dance in the rain with the one I love. I sighed, if only he wasn't a stone. I heard music play and I groaned silently, could it be Tenten and Ino? I silently called my byakugen and saw them creeping away. I silently thank them. The music was great for slow dancing. I smiled.

I pulled Uchiha-kun's sleeves lightly.

"I hear some music, can you dance with me?" I asked him with a smile. I wish I can call him Sasuke, but it doesn't really matter, I'm glad he's my friend.

"Dance in the rain?" I nodded. "Fine, just remember to tell me if you get sick."

"I won't get sick that easily!" I countered before dragging him to dance. I put his hands on my waist while I wrapped my arms around his neck. We swayed silently to the music. I leaned onto his shoulder and smiled. The music stopped soon and we reluctantly let go. I broke into a great smile.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Uchiha-kun nodded.

"Uchiha-kun…" I got cut off.

"Can you call me Sasuke instead?" I nodded.

"Why though, if I call you Sasuke-kun, won't I sound like your fan girls?"

"I'll let you call me Sasuke-_chan_ if you let me call you Hina-chan." I broke out into a smile again and nodded.

"Okays, Mr. Sasuke, but this little Hinata has to go home, since it is late now." I spoke in 3rd person point of view. He smirked and I knew that's his way of smiling. I walked off and broke into a smile to myself.

My dance in the rain dream has come true. I wonder if the kiss in the rain will come true…

To be Continued

(next chapter… will be the ending but there will be a sequel :D)

A/N: as it says above, the ending will come soon, will it be happy:D stay tuned to Fall Rain to find out :) but hopefully you'll like it. Please comment on this … I hope I didn't do that bad 


	3. A Kiss in the Rain

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.

PLEASE ENJOY :D

Three Part Trilogy

Seasonal Fall Rain

Sasuke x Hinata

Part III: Kiss in the Rain

I'm sitting here in the Hyuuga manor, bored and staring into space. I wonder when Tenten and Ino are free. Most of all, I'm wondering whether or not that _one_ person will look for me.

Knock Knock

I heard someone knocking at my door. I asked them to come in. My cousin/brother Neji-ni-san came in.

"Hinata-sama, there's someone looking for you."

I wonder who it is, so I asked. Neji-ni-san led me out and there, I saw the person I was hoping for. I smiled to Neji-ni-san before telling him I'll be out.

"Hina-chan" The person I was hoping to come find me said. Yup, it was Sasuke-chan. I'm so happy. We walked to his training spot before it started raining. I started dancing in the rain and jumping around. I was so happy; the rain always meant something great.

But, who knew that rain would be slippery. I slipped out of no where and was falling before Sasuke-chan tried grabbing my wrist to prevent me from falling, but the momentum was so great that he fell too.

I laughed at him. For some reason, I was on top of him. I stared into his eyes. His head tilted upwards a little and I leaned forward a little. We almost kissed, but Uzumaki and Sakura came into the training grounds. Sakura saw me lying on top of Sasuke-chan…and she pulled me off and almost slapped me. I used my forearms to block my face but I felt nothing even though I heard a slap. I looked up to see Sasuke-chan in front of me. His face was red on one side and I knew he blocked the slap for me. Sakura looked at him in shock.

"Why did you do that?"

"I won't let you hurt anyone close to me." Sasuke-chan said fiercely. I looked at him in shock.

"Heh, it's no use, she doesn't love you. She likes Naruto." Sakura said. I smirked.

"Me? Like him? Sure he's brave and all that, but that's old news. I never knew the gossip queen can be so slow… but then again that's like me back then. Crushing over someone who can NEVER be yours." I said all of a sudden. It surprised me. I saw anger flash in her eyes.

"Stop saying what you think is true. Well, it might be true for you, but never for me." I walked up to her bravely. I stroked her cheeks with my ice cold hands from the rain.

"Look at this face, it's so pretty, but what's the use? There are many boys after this pretty face with a beautiful figure, but guess what? This pretty face is after some guy who does not like her at all, well maybe except for being teammate. What about that other teammate of yours? He's been crushing after you since he was in the Academy." I said while I pushed myself away.

I heard sobbing behind me and I knew I got my point through. I looked up and saw Sasuke-chan's shocked face. I smirked and grabbed his wrist.

"Ja!" I shouted at the other two before running to my secret place. It was a waterfall and in it, you saw floating leaves. It was my paradise.

"Ne, I shouldn't of done that right?" I asked Sasuke-chan.

"No, you only did what you thought was right and plus, you made her think carefully. So it's a good thing I guess."

"THAT'S THE MOST YOU EVER SAID. YAY!" I shouted happily.

I heard him chuckle and my eyes widened. Then I smiled softly knowing my best guy friend is starting to loosen up.

"Are you ticklish?" I eyed him carefully before moving back slowly and cautiously.

"Why you ask?" He shrugged, but while I was backing up, there was a tree branch that I didn't see. Sasuke-chan pulled me up and pulled me to him. This time, we didn't fall. I smiled at him as a thank you, but he was staring at my face.

"Is there something on my face?" I said bringing my hand up to my face. His hand clasped mine and brought it down. I looked at him in confusion, but he brushed my hair away and leaned closer.

"No, there is nothing. But I've liked you since that day we met in the rain." He said before our lips touched. My eyes widened in surprise before it closed. I felt his arms slid around my waist, tightening the hold he had around me.

The rain was beating against us in a gentle manner, in a soothing rhythm. Water slid around my face and dripped from my chin.

His tongue slithered into my mouth and touched lightly with mine. I felt heat rising to my cheeks. We broke apart soon and panted lightly against each other. I stepped closer and leaned on his shoulder. His clothing was stuck onto his skin because of the wetness.

"That was…" I began.

"Amazing…" I heard him whisper. I broke apart from him and glared at him with my hands on my hip.

"Mister, what made you think you had the right to do that?"

"I'm sorry…" I saw his head bow down ashamed. I smirked and cupped his face with my hands. I brought his head closer giving him a quick peck on his lips. I smiled at him.

"But not that I mind, I've liked you since we became close friends." I smiled at him and I saw the corners of his lips twitching. I reached forward and used my index fingers to make him smile.

"Can I hold you?" I nodded in response before he enveloped me into a hug.

I smiled. Maybe, things do turn out better in the rain. Well at least for me, and that's how my lovely matchmaker made us a match. I wonder if Ten-chan and Ino-chan's dreams will come true… Maybe it will.

A/N: Finally the end:D hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
